The Institute for Developmental Research (IDR) is devoted to research related to human development which may assist in finding causes and means of prevention of mental retardation or in finding means of ameliorating the effects of mental retardation. The IDR is a part of the Children's Hospital Research Foundation. By its close affiliation with many of the Children's Hospital Medical Center's Research Divisions, University Affiliated Facilities, and other hospitals and clinics the IDR, in addition to its own research program, enhances and stimulates mental retardation research in the entire Children's Hospital Medical Center and in other Departments of the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine.